darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
429
Reverend Trask tries to intimidate Peter in order to get him to stop defending Victoria. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There Victoria Winters is helpless to alter the tragic events being acted out before her terror-stricken eyes. Josette Collins, she knew, was doomed to die a violent and horrible death, and now it has come to pass. Ben Stokes arrives at the mausoleum just as Barnabas awakens. Barnabas is angry that Ben is digging Josette's grave and begins to choke him. Act I Barnabas releases Ben so he can finish digging the grave. Barnabas rants that he wants destruction and death everywhere because of Josette's death. He calms as Ben describes her death but becomes angry again when he realizes that Josette no longer had Barnabas' ring. Barnabas insists that he find the ring as it is a symbol of their pledge to one another. Ben believes that the ring has caused enough trouble. He explains to Barnabas that Joshua saw it on Josette's hand while she was still alive and remembered that it had been buried with Barnabas' body. Joshua then went to the mausoleum, opened the coffin, and found that his son's body was gone. At first, he thought the body had been stolen but when he opened the coffin a second time, Barnabas' body was present. Barnabas is still insistent that he find the ring. Act II Reverend Trask and Abigail Collins discuss the trial in the drawing room at Collinwood. They agree that their enemy is Peter Bradford, the attorney who is defending Victoria. Abigail implies that if Peter wishes to advance his career in the future, he needs the backing of Collins family. She suggests that the Reverend make that clear to Peter. He leaves. Ben brings wood for the fire but Abigail has another job for him. She wants him to testify that Victoria is the witch. She threatens to punish him if he refuses. Act III Trask arrives at Peter's room and asks him what he really wants. After pointing out Peter's pauper-like surroundings, Trask reminds him that his future will be brighter if the Collins family is behind him rather than against him. Peter angrily throws him out and nearly throws the Collins family history book into the fire. He wraps the history book in a piece of cloth and leaves. Act IV Peter takes the book to the cemetery and begins digging a hole. From the mausoleum, Barnabas hears him and mistakenly believes it is Ben and calls out to him. Peter goes to the mausoleum to investigate but Barnabas has managed to hide in the secret room. Ben confronts Peter and convinces him that the voice he heard was his. Peter leaves as Barnabas starts to follow him. He thinks Peter knows about the secret panel and wants to stop him. Ben tells him that Peter saw nothing and reminds him that he is Victoria's last hope. Barnabas doesn't know what powers are his or how far they will reach into the dark, but he promises that he will call Josette back from the grave. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Was your task determined by the rising or setting of the sun? ---- : Reverend Trask: What is it that you want? : Peter: At the moment your absence might sum it up. ---- : Reverend Trask: I took you for a much more intelligent young man. ---- : Barnabas: I do not know what powers are mine, or how far they reach into the dark. But I promise now, I will summon their full force to call her back. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford Background information and notes Production * The set design for Peter's room was previously used for Angelique's room at the Old House (370). Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Peter: History book. * TIMELINE: It's going to take Ben most of the night to dig Josette's grave. Day 172 begins, and will end in 430. Ben is almost done digging the grave by the end of this episode, suggesting it is the early hours of Day 172. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening scene, a grave marker moves as Ben passes through Eagle Hill Cemetery to the Collins mausoleum. * As Ben talks with Barnabas in the secret room of the mausoleum, the camera swings wide to the left in a zig-zag motion, twice revealing the edge of the mausoleum set and showing another set beyond (the Collinwood drawing room). * When Peter is accusing Reverend Trask, Roger Davis mistakenly says "lies and hypocrites". Humorously, the line could also be interpreted as "lies and Hippocrates," suggesting Peter and Trask are discussing ancient Greek philosophers. * Just after Peter enters the mausoleum he searches for the door that he believed he saw close, but he fails to notice the door is slightly ajar. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 429 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 429 - Destruction, Everywhere Category:Dark Shadows episodes